


Maybe...

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Wet Dream, only kai and jay make a physical appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: Kai has an epic sexy wet dream then jerks it to his teammates in the bathroomgift for a fwend u_u





	Maybe...

Kai pulled at Zane’s hair, unable to control his lower body anymore. The nindroid only holding him down to the ground with a tighter hold. He licked him teasingly, tongue circling the head of his cock, then a straight lick from base to tip; his lips pressing against heated skin, it was driving Kai crazy.

Kai couldn’t even remember where he was or what was going on, and he didn’t really care, he only focused on moaning soft praises as his hips jerked upwards into Zane's mouth.

And Zane didn’t waste any more time, he opened his mouth and let Kai's cock fill his mouth, deepthroating him almost immediately. Kai threw his head back as he shouted Zane’s name, hips rolling to get more. He bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut as he feels himself get dizzy from the overwhelming sensation. He runs his hand through Zane’s soft curls-

Huh? soft curls? Kai realized Zane’s hair was softer than he remembered. He opened his eyes and looked down, only to find his fingers grabbing onto auburn hair, freckled cheeks hollowing around his cock. Jay was somehow sucking him off in place of Zane. Kai wanted to question where the nindroid went, but Jay’s mouth felt good too, so he didn’t.

Suddenly Jay pulled back, licking his lips, and stood up to position himself above Kai’s dick; he then lowered his hips and buried Kai’s cock inside himself. Jay was whining loudly as he started riding the fire master, and since there was nothing holding Kai back anymore, he grabbed Jay's waist and slammed into him, hard, earning loud moans from the smaller one. He started fucking Jay mercilessly, hips rocking faster and faster, cock pulling in and out of Jay. He closed his eyes once again. Kai was desperate, he didn’t know why, he didn’t even know how he ended up in this situation, but what he did know is that it felt fucking awesome, and he was going to enjoy the hell out of it while he could.

“Enjoying yourself?”

That voice was definitely not Jay’s. He realized that his hands were now holding a thicker waist, he opened his eyes to find Cole riding his dick in place of Jay, but he didn’t even care who switched with who anymore. He just kept going, Cole bouncing up and down his cock, he was so close-

Then he woke up.

Kai jerked awake as his eyes blinked open. It took him a few seconds to realize he was sitting in his futon, covered in sweat and his head pounding; and a couple more to realize he had just had a wet dream about his teammates; who were sleeping just a few feet away from him in their own futons. A panicked hand quickly traveled downwards to his crotch.

And to top it all off, he was hard.

Shame and disgust filled him as he withdrew his hand from his sticky boxers. It wasn’t the first time he woke up in the middle of the night with a boner, and it also wasn't the first time he ever had a wet dream about his teammates. In fact, most of his dreams involved them somehow; sometimes he would dream about fucking one of them, other times two, and just like this time, all three of them. Kai felt gross, because of all the different fluids covering him at that moment, and for having perverted thoughts about people who trusted him enough to sleep next to him; he felt like he was betraying them somehow.

A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s 3:52 A.M.

But despite all that, he stood up from his futon on the floor and started walking outside the room and into the bathroom. He couldn’t sleep like this, he was painfully erect; and the last thing he wanted was to wake up in the morning and suffer the teasing from his friends after they notice the bulge in his pants, not this time.

He slid the door of the bathroom shut and locked it, debating whether or not to turn on the lights; he decided not to, only turning on a small nightlight next to the sink to see. He sat down on the toilet seat and started to rub himself over his underwear; he noticed it was really stained, maybe he should’ve taken a shower instead.

Nah, fuck it. He wanted to cum.

Pulling his underwear down to his ankles, he stroked his length and started jerking himself off. He just wanted to get it over with, but the guilt of his dream still hung heavily around his shoulders.

Kai couldn’t deny it, he was obviously enjoying it. It was not too long ago that he realized his attraction towards Jay, Cole, and Zane; and his brain wouldn't stop fantasizing about them ever since.

He still feels so stupid when he thinks about how painfully thirsty he is over them. In the past, Kai always jokingly flirted with them, always hugged them, kissed them on the cheek, and touched them playfully; again, as a joke, or so he told himself, with absolutely zero romantic intentions in mind; he genuinely thought he was just messing with them, his brain never even began to consider he might have actually been serious, but everything went downhill after Nya jokingly said he was “thirsty for them” and they should “just have an orgy already”. Kai laughed at the time, but the comment made him become more aware of his behavior around Jay, Cole, and Zane, and he started to wonder if maybe it wasn't just a joke. He noticed the others also had this sort of behavior with each other and with him. He noticed how often they touched one another, but even then he told himself they were just messing around, purely platonic stuff; so when Jay licked Kai's cheek after smearing ice cream all over the fire master's face, Kai froze as his face heated up and the ice cream melted off his face. Jay stared at him in confusion for a couple of seconds before laughing and turning away to bother Cole.

That was one of the many instances were Kai noticed the four of them were too friendly with each other. He couldn’t ignore how Zane pulled him close against his chest when they were relaxing on the couch, how Cole fondled his arms and pecs while training, or how very often he caught himself about to do the exact same things to them in return, he finally had realized what Nya meant.

Maybe, he concluded, just maaaaaaybe - he might be attracted to them.

Okay, he wanted to fuck their brains out. But none of that mattered because all he had at the moment was his own right hand and fake scenarios in his brain. He sighed, might as well make it worthwhile. Kai let his fantasies go wild as he stroked his length at a steady pace, squeezing his cock and groaning quietly. He worried about waking someone up for a second, but his common sense stands no chance against his throbbing cock, so he doesn't bother too much in muffling his voice.

He wondered what fucking Jay’s mouth would feel like. Dirty thoughts immediately materializing in his mind. He’d be surprised if Jay had any sexual experience at all, they weren’t that old after all, the lightning master probably has never given head. Maybe it would be a little awkward, albeit really cute. His cute whimpers and those adorable freckles of his would make up for any teeth he’d accidentally use. His small frame would be so easy to hold, easy to fuck into the sheets. Would Jay even be up for bottoming? He didn’t care either way. He just wanted to make Jay scream his name. The lightning master was loud at everything, Kai wanted to know if that also applied to sex.

He envisions the blue ninja under him, Kai is licking and biting at his neck, Jay lets out a gasp as Kai’s fingers wrap around their cocks and squeeze them together. The smaller one begs for Kai to fuck him already, spreading his legs and fingers traveling to his entrance to finger himself, telling him how bad he wants Kai’s cock. 

A little unrealistic, probably, they’re not pornstars, so Jay would probably want it slow and sweet, but as they did it more and more…

Kai rubs the head of his dick with his thumb, member twitching at the mere thought of it. Jay spread out under him, begging for his cock, he would die on the spot if he ever got to hear that in real life.  
Kai was confident and dominant in his fantasies, but he would totally melt under the touches of his teammates, like...

Cole, Cole would put him in his place; he probably has some experience, Kai would be surprised if he turned out to still be a virgin. He’s smoking hot and his dick is pretty big; he noticed one time they all visited a sauna together, it was unintentional of course. He just happened to be staring in the same direction as Cole’s crotch, he swears.

With a size like that it’s unlikely he hasn’t fucked anyone yet, although he wouldn’t mind being his first. Kai would take his cock like a champ. The black ninja would stretch him out with those thick fingers of his, and then completely wreck him with his dick.

He could picture it already, pressed between the two of them, making out with Jay under him as Cole pressed his dick against Kai's ass. He would be jerking Jay and himself off as he bit and licked the blue ninja's neck. Kai's cock twitches once again, hot fingers rubbed the base of his cock and groped his sack, letting out a sigh before continuing to pump himself. The scenario was exciting him more than he would like to admit. Then Zane would-

Zane would...

Does Zane even have... genitals? He struggles to think of a scenario involving the ice master. Zane is a nindroid, why would he need a penis? or anything else down there for that matter? Kai doesn’t know if he does, Zane didn’t enter the sauna with them after all; instead opting to wait for them outside. And it’s not like he can just come up to him and ask “Hey Zane! You got a dick or what?”

It’s unlikely he has experienced anything sexual anyways, he just doesn’t seem the type. But that wouldn’t stop Kai's brain, Zane was still really sexy to him, genitals or not. He remembers the time Zane revealed he didn’t have a gag reflex after Cole puked from putting too many marshmallows in his mouth. Kai groans, immediately remembering his dream of fucking Zane’s throat mercilessly. Kai would clench his fist around white hair and rock his hips into the nindroid's mouth, pushing himself deeper. He could feel the pressure building up, the air around him raised in temperature, ah, he was so close-

“Who’s in the bathroom?”

A few knocks followed by a sudden voice. Kai cringed and froze in place. That was Jay’s voice from outside the bathroom. Fuck, god fucking damn it.

“Kai.” He replied, trying not to sound whiny. His erection throbs uncomfortably in his palm at the thought of being caught. “I’m taking a shit.” He bit his bottom lip. Hoping the lighting master hadn’t heard his moans or the sticky sounds of him jerking himself off.

Jay groaned. “Fiiine… but hurry up I really need to go.” He heard the sound of footsteps walking away and a door sliding, it seemed the coast was clear, that was a close one.

Kai sighed, that had been the second time now that his climax had been interrupted. He got back to work, faster. He didn’t want to be caught next time.

Or maybe he did, actually.

Kai wondered what Jay would say if he saw him like this. What would’ve happened if he hadn’t locked the door and Jay walked in on him masturbating and moaning his name? A jolt of pleasure traveled straight to his groin. Maybe he’d say something like “Let me help you with that...” and timidly reach out for his cock, or maybe something a bit more daring like “I’ll show you what the real deal is like!”

… Nevermind, he would probably just run away and pretend he didn’t see anything.

Well, to be fair he wasn’t the only one who did this. There was this one time in the middle of the night where Kai had woken up to get a glass of water, but heard grunts and low moans coming from one of the bounty’s bathrooms. He was certain it was Cole, being the only one missing from their shared room. Kai couldn’t help staying beside the door and listening in, Cole was definitely touching himself. The lewd sounds from the earth master had fired Kai up, and without thinking started touching himself to Cole’s moans. He could hear the movement of his hand around his cock, the stickiness too, that plus his low grunts made Kai's cock twitch. He felt terrible afterward, but at that moment his cock had taken control over his actions, Kai wanted to see, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to be the one to provoke those sounds. 

What if Jay was doing the same just outside the door?

That did it. Fisting his throbbing erection hard and fast, Kai reached his orgasm and came in his own hand with a low moan. Mind hazy and body twitching, desperately wanting to moan out a name, but nothing came out.

Cum dribbling from his dick and mouth hanging open, Kai tried to catch his breath and regain his composure. He lazily gave himself a couple more strokes before stopping, and before he could even start to feel guilty, he quickly grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up, washed his hands and put his underwear back on; he regretted not sleeping on his pajamas, but he can change his dirty boxers in the morning.  
Now sweaty and feeling more tired than before, Kai exited the bathroom and looked around, no one in sight, he sighed in relief (and a little in disappointment) and headed to their shared room; only to find Jay playing on his phone next to their bedroom door.

“Sweet FSM finally, I hope you didn’t destroy the toilet.” The blue ninja stood up and walked down the hallway without looking up from the screen.

Kai was relieved, Jay had no idea. He smiled to himself and laid down in his own futon, he’ll deal with the crushing guilt of masturbating to his teammates tomorrow. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 

X

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid - and sexy Kai, and his stupid sexy moans; Jay thought as he stroked his own length, back pressed against the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> awawawawa i love polyninja so much, i wrote this as a gift for a close friend of mine hehe
> 
> Zane not having a gag reflex is one of my fav hcs rgtfhdfg
> 
> as always sorry for any spelling errors and bad grammar!


End file.
